Un Greengrass nunca se rinde
by OrPunto
Summary: Astoria, después de todo, es una Greengrass. Regalo para Ella del foro DDTN.


**Disclaimer: Esto pertenece a JK. A mí no. Yo soy dueña de un triste portátil al que le falta la tecla del cinco.**

* * *

_**Un Greengrass nunca se rinde:**_

Astoria Greengrass había vivido bajo la sombra de su hermana mayor toda su vida. No era algo que la molestara especialmente porque eso le había permitido, dentro de lo que cabe, ser mucho más libre de lo que hubiera sido con todos los focos de atención en ella. No era que no le gustara ser llamativa, le encantaba, pero a sus trece años apreciaba que todas las reprimendas sobre comportamiento cayeran sobre su perfecta hermanita. Lo único de lo que realmente tenía envidia de Daphne era su relación con Draco Malfoy porque Astoria estaba realmente pillada por el joven heredero. Cada vez que se encontraba con el chico se sonrojaba tontamente y tartamudeaba, era lógico, porque el chico era el más guapo y el más inteligente que conocía. ¡Tan maravilloso! Y con esos aires de príncipe, lógicos desde su punto de vista.

Sí, definitivamente tenía envidia de la relación de su hermana con el chico de sus sueños pero tenía un plan para ser el centro de atenciones de su principito. Pero ese año se realizaría el baile de navidad, a causa del torneo de los tres magos y ella iría con su príncipe.

Lo había planeado todo al milímetro, aquel día Pansy Parkinson estaba misteriosamente enferma, su hermana estaba demasiado ocupada hablando con el rarito de Nott y los demás amigos de Draco estaban castigados. Él estaba solo, sentado en un sillón de la Sala Común. Ella había planeado esa conversación miles de veces con sus amigas, se había maquillado adecuadamente y había ensayado infinitas respuestas para halagar a Draco.

Se encaminó a donde estaba el chico, con una pose altiva, sus amigas le habían dicho que a los chicos les gustaban las inalcanzables. Se sentó en el mismo sillón que Draco, mirándole de reojo, el joven la miró desinteresado.

─¿Eres mini-Greengrass, no?─_. _¡Fingía que no la reconocía! ¿Eso significaba que se hacía el interesante? ¿Por ella? ¡Eso era fantástico!

Astoria pestañeó un par de veces con aires de princesa antes de seguir con su plan.

─Supongo. Dime, _Draco_, ¿qué tienes planeado para el baile? A mí aún no me han invitado pero...─ Dijo, con su tono de voz más sensual, saboreando el nombre de Draco lo más despacio que pudo.

Esperaba que el chico se derritiera ante su voz, que se sintiera halagado de su hermosa manera de pronunciar su nombre. Pero, lo que uno espera no es lo que siempre pasa y eso lo aprendió Astoria cuando Draco se empezó a carcajear.

¿Risa? ¡Eso no estaba pasando! Astoria se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, ¿qué le había causado tanta gracia? ¡No podía ser! ¡Ella había hecho todo lo que decía la revista Corazón de Bruja!

─¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡No! ¡No!─. Se quejó Astoria, aumentando las carcajadas de Draco. ¿Quién se creía él para reírse de ella?

─Sí que lo es, mini-Greengrass. ¿No deberías ir a jugar con una muñeca? He oído que ahora están encantadas para responderte más o menos.─ Dijo Draco, cuando las carcajadas se le acabaron.─Eres una pequeñaja, además, yo voy con una francesa de séptimo año.─ Le dijo, en un tono que decía claramente "lo mejor para los Malfoy".

─Que te jodan, Draco.─ Respondió en un tono nada parecido al dulce que había puesto al principio. Este no era el joven magnífico del que ella creía estar enamorada. No lo era ni de lejos. Astoria le envió una mirada de desprecio, mientras Draco se volvía a carcajear, y se marchó antes de empezar a llorar.

* * *

Unos diez años después, Astoria no podía recordar con más vergüenza el incidente, pero también era consciente de que tenía excusas realmente aceptables como que era pequeña o que Draco parecía una persona. Su relación con Draco Malfoy no había mejorado con los años, al principio, después de ese encontronazo, Draco se reía burlón al verla pero la guerra hizo que se le olvidara esa estupidez, llegando a mirarla con la más absoluta indiferencia cuando se dirigía a ella, como si fuera una desconocida. Ambos siguieron con su propio camino, como si nunca debieran haber coincido. De hecho, después de Hogwarts, Astoria no volvió a ver a Draco. No le dedicó un pensamiento, ni de despecho ni de aprecio. No merecía la pena, después de todo ella no tenía la necesidad de entablar relaciones con Malfoy, porque Daphne era la que se iba a casar con él, era lo que estaba previsto.

─¡Astoria! ¡No te vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar! ¡Blaise me ha pedido que me case con él!─ Su hermana se había aparecido y había corrido a abrazarla, interrumpiendo su lectura.

Segundos antes, Astoria estaba enfrascada leyendo _El tratado de paz con Duendes de 1892_, esos días ella estaba siendo voluntaria para reorganizar la biblioteca del ministerio y, a decir verdad, siempre le había llamado mucho la atención ese tema y estaba pensando en ello mientras su hermana le hablaba. Por eso tardó bastante en darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

─¿Qué dijiste? ¿Te casas? ¿Y el trato con los Malfoy?─ Cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño, mientras se quitaba las gafas que solo le hacían falta para leer.

La sonrisa de Daphne se hizo aún más amplia.

─¡Mamá ha dicho que no hay problema! ¡Que a Draco no le importa romper el trato! ¡Oh, Astoria! ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida!

Astoria estaba realmente feliz por su hermana, pero se le hacía muy extraño que los Malfoy renunciaran a la única posibilidad que tenían de reinsertarse en la sociedad de manera altruista. Había algo que no encajaba y estaba segura de que no le iba a gustar lo más mínimo. (Después de todo, siempre había sacado un _Supera las Expectativas_ en adivinación.)

─Mamá me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo, que te pases por el baile que da hoy y que vayas "presentable", ya sabes lo maniática que es con eso. Es a las ocho, procura ser puntual─ Le comentó su hermana, mientras observaba el desastre que tenía en su escritorio con cierta desaprobación. Astoria nunca se había preocupado especialmente por el orden era como su padre en ese sentido, solo que ella no tenía elfos que ordenaran su desorden.

─¿Es absolutamente necesario que vaya? Tenía pensado dedicar la noche a hacer algo más interesante, como no sé, contarme los lunares o algo así.─Respondió Astoria, haciendo un puchero, le tenía manía a los bailes desde que tenía como trece o catorce, no encajaban con su personalidad, ni lo harían.

─Astoria, tienes tres lunares. Y mamá lo dijo con su voz de "no acepto un no por respuesta", parecía importante. ¿Quieres que te deje una de mis túnicas? Imagino que en este desastre no debes tener muchas cosas apropiadas.─ Ofreció Daphne, servicial.

─No, es igual, tengo una túnica de gala que apenas he utilizado.─ Dijo Astoria, volviendo a sentarse, al menos leería un par de capítulos antes de empezar a arreglarse.

─Entonces, hasta la noche hermanita.─ Daphne le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecerse.

Astoria se quedó mirando el lugar en el que antes había estado su hermana, llegando a la conclusión de que no le iría mal poner un hechizo anti-aparición para librarse de momentos como esos.

* * *

Horas después Astoria estaba en los jardines de la mansión Greengrass, de un humor bastante malo. Al parecer, el trato con los Malfoy no se había roto, simplemente habían cambiado de prometida. "¡No soy un trozo de carne mamá! ¿Y si me quiero casar yo también con alguien?" había dicho, irritada. Pero la viuda Greengrass había sido más lista y había alegado que posiblemente no se casara nunca con nadie (Astoria se había jactado de eso muchas veces) y que, después de todo, era por un bien mayor. Muchas familias mágicas se unían de esa manera.

─Te veo bien, mini-Greengrass.─Las palabras arrastradas de esa manera solo podían ser de un Malfoy, más concretamente de Draco Malfoy.

─Gracias, supongo. ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?─ Cuestionó, girándose para mirarlo no había cambiado demasiado, seguía siendo el mismo rubio que le sacaba una cabeza con mirada arrogante.

─Me han comunicado recientemente que eres la futura señora Malfoy.

─Te han informado bien, supongo. Aunque no es lo que se dice algo que me haga especialmente feliz.─ Respondió, mientras observaba a Draco acercarse.

─Cuando eras pequeña esa parecía ser la noticia que te haría feliz.

─Era pequeña, tú lo has dicho.

─¿Por qué te habría de molestar? Después de todo es un negocio: nos casamos, tenemos un heredero y vivimos solo tenemos que vivir en la misma casa. Ni siquiera en la misma habitación.

─Porque no es así como se deben hacer las cosas, Draco. No me siento conforme con ese tipo de vida. Me gusta mi piso en el Londres muggle, con su desorden. Me gusta que nadie me diga qué tengo que hacer ni cómo me tengo que comportar. La verdad es, Draco, que soy feliz ahora.

─Tampoco es como si nos fuéramos a casar ahora, mini-Greengrass. Puedes tener un margen de vivir sola, como dices, unos cinco años.

─¿Sabes cómo me llamo?

─Astoria.

─Pues entonces llámame así, Merlín. No hay nada que me irrite más que que me llames mini-Greengrass.

─Me gustabas más antes, ¿sabes? Cuando te sonrojabas con solo verme y tratabas de halagarme todo lo posible.

─A mí no, no me gusta nada mi antiguo yo. Me da vergüenza ajena. Y no soy nada como era entonces. Me hiciste cambiar, Draco, a ti te debo ser así de despreocupada como soy. Y no es rencor ni nada, me hace feliz ser así.

─Siento haberme reído de ti en aquella época, era idiota.

─Lo eras.

─Y también me gustaba otra chica.

─Granger.

─Y también... ¿cómo?

─Te gustaba Granger, no sé si te seguirá gustando ahora o no. Pero entonces te gustaba.

─Eres... extraña.

─Lo sé.

─Pero de una manera que no me disgusta.

─Gracias, supongo.

Astoria miró a Draco a los ojos, entendía haber estado enamorada toda su infancia de los ojos de Malfoy. Definitivamente era unos ojos de los que enamorarse.

─¿Te gustaría... ya sabes... intentarlo? ¿Ir a tomar un café conmigo? Sin segundas. Después de todo, esta es la primera vez que hablamos de verdad. ¿Qué me dices?─ Cuestionó la joven, evaluando a Draco.

─Bueno, no puedo perder nada.

Una parte muy pequeña de Astoria, la que seguía conectada con su yo de pequeña, sonrió astuta. _Un Greengrass nunca se rinde,_ aunque no se dé cuenta de que no se está rindiendo.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Ella espero que te haya gustado! No es exactamente lo que yo quería pero tampoco tenía muy claro qué hacer con un: "_Draco/Astoria con un Draco como sólo puede ser Draco y una Astoria con personalidad._"

Un review me haría feliz y eso ;)


End file.
